kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xigbar/Gameplay
Xigbar is a boss in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is one of the bosses at The World That Never Was and Olympus Coliseum. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Xigbar begins the battle by warping to a ledge overlooking the arena Sora is on, and an HUD display appears. Xigbar will fire combos of laser arrows at Sora just after the circles and rotating dots on the HUD align. The player must use the Reaction Command "Warp Snipe" to deflect Xigbar's shots. Once the player has deflected three shots in a row, Xigbar teleports back to the ground. He will likely do this again at least once more in the battle. For most of the fight, Xigbar teleports around the arena rapidly, firing combos of laser arrows at Sora. These arrows can be dodged, or reflected back at Xigbar with Guard for minor damage. After approximately three combos, Xigbar will halt his attacks to reload his Arrowguns. At this time, the player can easily strike him with a combo. Xigbar hovers upside-down throughout the battle, so the player must jump to reach him. As a result, abilities that grant aerial combos will prove useful. Xigbar also frequently shifts the shape of the arena during the battle using his spatial powers. In one shift, the arena becomes narrow, with Xigbar at one end firing at Sora rapidly. In the second, the arena becomes a narrow box-shaped path with a single platform extending into the middle of the arena, which Xigbar hovers over. In the third, the arena becomes box-shaped with an intersection of platforms meeting in the middle. Xigbar will combo to bombard Sora with laser arrows, and the player must strike him with a finishing move to shift the arena back. Later in the fight, Xigbar will charge a larger, blue laser arrow, and several of them begin to bounce around the arena. The player can use the reaction command Warp Snipe to deflect up to three of these blue arrows at Xigbar to damage him. These arrows bounce in addition to Xigbar's normal Arrowgun attacks and teleportation. Later in the fight, Xigbar will begin firing multiple shots in quick succession. When weak, Xigbar will add a new attack to his repertoire. He will shift the arena again into a small, square platform. He spins, firing a barrage of laser arrows, then teleports into the space around the platform to unleash several more attacks. Finally, he teleports into the air above the platform and fires countless laser arrows above him, which slam into Sora. The player can avoid the first set of attacks by first jumping to the far left corner of the platform, and then running counter-clockwise behind Xigbar's shots. The last part of this attack can actually be avoided fairly easily, as when Sora is running he is just fast enough to evade Xigbar's shots, provided something doesn't slow him down. This is easily Xigbar's most dangerous attack, as once caught in the barrage Sora will be stunned until the attack is over and thus cannot heal. Alternately, Limits can be used to avoid it. When fighting Xigbar, his normal attacks can be blocked with Guard, Reflect or Warp Snipe. However, since he is constantly teleporting and shifting the face of the arena, getting close to him to do damage can be difficult. As mentioned, the best time to hit Xigbar is when he pauses to reload his Arrowguns, as he will not teleport and is highly vulnerable. Defeating him upgrades Sora's Magnet magic. Data Rematch In the data rematch, Xigbar begins by transforming the stage. Xigbar no longer needs to reload his weapons, so the only way to stun him to approach him is to deflect his shots back at him using Guard or Reflect, which stuns him for a brief period. When he leaves the area to snipe, he can now shoot rapid-fire at Sora before the "Warp Snipe" Reaction Command is available. His charged blue shot now becomes far too quick to reliably use the Reaction Command, so it is better to cast Reflect before it hits to dissipate it. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The boss battle with Xigbar in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is not a fight to the finish. He challenges Roxas as the other finalist in the Olympus Coliseum's games. If you approach him, occasionally, he will leap back and fire two shots at you from the air. If you do this again immediately afterwards, he will do this again. Apparently, he can only do this two times in a row. Xigbar's arrows cannot change their trajectories as easily as in Mission Mode, and also their ranges are longer, they travel more slowly than in Mission Mode. If you travel out of his range, he will teleport to a location near you. He can only fire 16 shots before having to reload. When he reloads, take the chance to get in closer to deal some damage. Dodge Rolls are effective for dodging his shots while on the run, and they can also be blocked. Xigbar also seems to have a weak spot against thunder magic- with a magic-oriented weapon, it can be possible to take him down with a few spells, and no damage done to you. After you have whittled his life down to partway on his second HP bar, the match will end, sending you directly to the boss battle against the Guard Armor. Videos